Darkened Territory
by Thunderxtw
Summary: Christie Monteiro looks to piece together the murder of her grandfather and close friend, Eddy, while taking on and out running a group of vicious killers. Amidst the chaos, a dark stranger comes to her appending aid.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: _Yes, it is indeed another fic done by me. I hardly see any Chrisite fics out there and I'm throwing this one out there for all the Christie fans. There is a lot going to be going on in this story: meaning it will have something for everyone, hopefully. I still havent discontinued my other fics, so do not worry. I write really quick and update pretty fast if given the time. Well, I hope you all find something to enjoy from this, and like my story. Enjoy!_**

**_Second note: Sorry if its short. I promise the next will be longer.  
_**

* * *

Christie Monteiro had been alone and on her own for many months. Her grandfather and close friend, Eddie, were gone. They had both been gunned down in Brazil by an unknown group of men posing as tourists with their reason for murder being uncertain. 

After the horrific and brutal incident, Christie was advised by family, friends, and even the police to move out of the area until the unknown men were captured and brought to justice, seeing as how the chances of them coming after her were very likely. She chose to go to America and stay there with a close friend. A few weeks went by with Christie missing both her grandfather and Eddie dearly. It was hard not being able to see their bright smiling faces as the days went by. Eddie had not only been a close friend, but also big brother like figure to Christie. He watched over her closely and was always overprotective of her. Those days were gone now, never to return. Her Grandfather, a legendary Capoeira master, took care of her when she was real young and did everything he could to see to it that she was all right. Both men were great and would forever remain inside Christie's heart.

Later in the evening, Christie heard someone braying on her friend's door. She opened it to see two men in black suits carrying pistols above their waists. Immediately she knew who they were and slammed the door straight in their faces to make a break for the window to escape. Bullets could be heard pouring through with the two strangers trying to break inside. Christie would have fought them, but they were armed and didn't seem real easy to take down. She ran down the fire escape and found herself cornered by four others like the ones that had came to the door. Seeing them armed with knifes and other deadly instruments, Christie saw fighting as the only option, it was either that or die. She spread out away from them a few feet back and got into her Capoeira stance.

Before they could close in, a tall black stranger wearing dark clothes that blended in well with the darkness of the night attacked them. He knocked out all the thugs with the slightest ease and killed them within an instant using daggers pulled out from his backside. His speed was amazingly fast and his punches were as solid as stone. Christie had never seen anything like him. Quickly, he turned his head to her and she saw his face for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**My response to reviews. **

**Tekkenlover**: hey that was cool, but i think i know who is the mystery guy its Raven ,plz update some more, are the other tekken cast going to be in here if so awesome if not its stay cool )

**Author's reply**: Yes, there will be. I don't like to give away things, but I already know that was going to be obvious to some. And thanks for the compliment.

**

* * *

rahaf: **uh,hi there,where have u been,what happend 2 Nina's return,pls update soon...

as 4 this fic...looks good hope nina could make an apperance in it...good luck bro..

peace...

**Author's reply**: Hey there! Well, I don't know if you saw it but I left a message at the beginning of the chapter that states that I havent discontinued my fics that goes for Nina Returns as well. I just want to expand some more stories, especially the ones with the characters I don't often see being written about. Example: Christie, Anna, etc. The next chapter to Nina returns is almost finished anyway, so I should have it summitted within a few days.

* * *

**On with the Story **

There was a faint, distinctive silence as the two went into a brief stare down. Christie observed the stranger for a moment, examining his overall look. He appeared to be an African American with a short bleached haircut wearing tented glasses and all black attire. His physique was impressive as was the weaponry he had strapped to his body. A wide variety of knifes and other sharp instruments hung from his belted waist and back.

"Who are you?" Christie said, seeming a little shocked by his prompt appearance.

The dark stranger remained quiet and turned his back to Christie to leave and depart from the area. He started walking down the ally, refusing to answer her question, but before he got any farther, Christie stopped him and blocked off his path.

"I said who are you? Why did you help me?"

The stranger looked deep into Christie's eyes and could tell how serious she was with wanting answers. He gave a reply, but it wasn't quite the reply she wanted to hear.

"You should be thankful you're alive," he said, coldly.

"I am, but I want to know who you are and your purpose for helping me. It isn't everyday a guy like you comes along and saves somebody."

With a heavy sigh, the dark stranger explained all he could.

"I have no name," he said, answering her first question. "Those people I killed, there will be more of them coming after you. It isn't safe here. You must find some place else to live unless you want to end up like your grandfather and friend."

With that, he started to walk away again, but Christie stopped him before he reached the end of the ally way.

"How do you know about my Grandfather….and Eddie too?"

"Don't worry about it. Just find a place to stay until this whole ordeal is sorted out."

Christie turned her back with her voice starting to become a little weak. She didn't want to sit around and try to hide. She wanted to help find these people that killed Eddy and her Grandfather and ensure that they got what was coming to them.

"I'm not just going to hide and do nothing," she boldly stated. "Eddy and my Grandfather meant the world to me; I owe them too much."

Christie spun around after hearing no response come back to her. Only she stood in the ally by herself. The dark stranger had vanished, gone without a trace. Deciding to take some of his advice, Christie searched for a place to stay with having to abandon her friend's apartment complex. In truth, there was really nowhere she could go or stay. She didn't know anybody in America other than her friend. Days slowly went by with Christie getting no food or shelter. Her body was musty, tired, and hungry. Every minute or so her stomach would growl, begging to be fed. If she didn't get food soon, surely she would die on the outskirts of the city. Her throat was dry like thick balls of cotton and her breath stunk like rotting vegetables sitting at the bottom of a closed garbage bin.

Christie then collapsed on the pavement and blanked out. She awoke hours later, still living and breathing. Observing her surroundings, she took notice of being in someone's home. The house was cool with a heavy breeze from a nearby fan blowing against her skin. Apparently, a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top now replaced the clothes she had worn from earlier. This was a stunning surprise for she wondered how she got inside such a wondrous place. On a nice comfortable brown sofa the young Brazilian laid, feeling the nice soft cushions of the padded pillows. Placing her uncovered feet down on the cold, marbled floor, Christie noticed a bowl of warm soup that had been placed beside her on a tray. Quickly she took small bites, enjoying the taste of the fresh vegetables that floated around inside the bowl.

"This is pretty good," she thought. "I've never tasted something so delicious before."

Just then, a young woman came out from the kitchen with her flowing hair tied in long braids. Startled by the woman's quick entrance, Christie placed the bowl back on the table and raised her head up to the side.

"Nice to see you're awake," said the woman, eyeing her closely.

"Where am I, and who are you?"

"Your inside my house, silly," the woman giggled. "My name is Julia, Julia Chang. And you are?" She extended her hand out, wanting Christie to shake it.

"Christie, Christie Monteiro," said the Brazilian, taking hold of Julia's hand and firmly shaking it.

"I found you on the streets unconscious. You looked like you were in need of help, so I brought you here."

"Well, I'm grateful for your kind gratitude. I thought I was a goner for sure with all the stuff that's been going on."

"What's been going on?" Julia asked, pulling up a chair to sit down in.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Christie noted. "Its very personal and bringing it up would make me very sad. Let's just say I've been going through a rough life right now."

Julia's head slumped down to her chest.

"Its ok, you don't have to tell if you don't want to."

"Well, that's good. Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure," Julia nodded.

"Would you mind me staying here for awhile? I mean, just until I can find somewhere else to go?"

Julia fidgeted with her glasses for a second. She didn't want Christie to leave since she was a very lonely person and didn't have anyone to talk to. It had been years since she had anyone to chat with or hang around.

"Nonsense. You can stay here as long as you like."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to be a burden," Christie said, not wanting to cause problems with her stay.

"Of course. I don't mind it."

Later that day, Christie had no idea she was being watched from afar through the binoculars of the dark stranger. He wanted to make certain she was all right and no harm was coming to her. Things were going smoothly for now and he had another job to attend to in collaboration with Christie's predicament. With a big leap, he jumped off the rooftop and disappeared into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Hello, update time again. I could use some more reviews to keep this story going if possible. Anyways, thanks, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

Julia's kindness and warm hospitality was more than enough to please just about anyone. Christie was thankful that she had met such a kind and thoughtful person. In some ways, Julia reminded her of her grandfather in female form, always being kind and considerate towards others. It was ironic, for Christie usually never compared anyone to her grandfather before. Julia must of have been very special to her for that to happen. 

As the days went on, there was some curiosity about Julia's loneliness. It was a little odd how such a beautiful woman like herself could be so alone in the world. She was talented in many ways and could do a lot to impress. She had a reasonability good amount of knowledge consisting of such things as nature and deforestation as well as treating wounds and cooking exceptional meals. It appeared like there was no end to what she could do.

Everyday, Christie learned something new about Julia. She was like an interesting book that couldn't be put down or closed. But Christie wasn't willing to just learn things from Julia, but she also wanted to share things with her too. Back and forth the conversations from the two ladies went with each giving specific details of their lives, likes and dislikes. They spent hours talking and wanting to learn as much as they could about each other.

Christie's explanation of Capira really intrigued Julia to learn the art. But Christie warned that it wasn't easy and how rough it was for her to learn it, of course she failed to mention that was back when she was a little girl. Julia didn't mind the required time and practice that it would take being able to learn the basics. Looking forward to it, she spaced out all the furniture in the room to have enough space to try it.

"It's like dancing," Christie explained. "Capoeira possesses a very unique style that brings together beauty and power, developing mental balance, physical conditioning, self-defense, music and a profound sense of art, all at once."

Julia tried to get it right, but would always wind up messing up or hurting herself on the floor. It was more difficult than she had imagined.

"I can't do this. I stink," moaned Julia.

"Here, watch me," advised Christie.

First, Christie moved her legs and arms around slowly, crouching close to the marbled floor. Placing two hands on the ground, she swung her legs around in a spiral fashion and then flipped herself back to her feet.

"There. Now, can you do that?"

Julia looked at Christie like she was crazy for a second before letting out an embarrassed chuckle, feeling she couldn't do anything like what was just demonstrated.

"How are you able to do all of that?"

"I use to practice with my grandfather and Edd…"

Christie broke into silence, starting to release tears from her eyes after bringing up the two most important people in her life. The mentioning of her Grandfather and Eddie made her depressed and angry, reacting to the unfairness of their death. All the time, she used to practice Capoeira with them both, but couldn't no longer.

Before shedding her tears, Christie asked Julia if she could be alone for a while, then retreated to the bathroom. She missed both Eddie and her Grandfather and was still finding hard to cope with their deaths, but as she cried, a familiar voice called out to her. It came from outside the window Julia had left open to get some fresh air in. The voice sounded deep and a little raspy, similar to Eddie's voice.

"Christie, Christie," the voice called.

Christie held her tears back and walked towards the opened window. The calling got louder and louder with every taken step she took. The voice sounded exactly like Eddie's. Climbing out of the window, Christie followed the voice. Outside it was dark out and close to midnight with the full moon shining bright, but Christie did not care about the time, only about following the voice that called out to her. She walked down the empty, quiet streets and past the nightly covenant stores that remained open. Not one person was seen walking about on the gray streets or sidewalk. Finally, the voice stopped calling when she came to a large vacant lot.

Christie spun around circling the area looking for signs of life, but found nothing. She started to think that maybe the calling voice was all in her mind and she was going mental. There was no doubt she missed Eddie and her Grandfather, but hearing their voices call out to her was too much to be considered sane, at least so she thought. When Christie made an attempt to walk away, an actual voice spoke to her from behind.

"Hello Christie," said the voice.

Christie turned the other way around and saw someone coming towards her. With his face shrouded in darkness, the Brazilian couldn't make out the stranger until he stepped closer into the moonlight.

"Eddie?" Christie murmured. "Eddie! I can't believe its you!"

Christie rushed up and hugged the dark skinned male, wrapping her arms tightly around his upper body. She couldn't believe it; she thought her eyes were deceiving her. This had to be a dream that couldn't be real. To be sure, Christie pinched herself on the cheek and found out she was awake and not dreaming after all.

"Eddie, I can't believe its you. I have so much to tell you."

"As do I," he whispered back.

**

* * *

Back at Julia's home**

Julia started to worry over Christie and wanted to cheer her up in the best way possible. She came over to the bathroom door and knocked with a soft tap but heard no response.

"Christie, are you ok? I understand there may be something's you don't want to share with me, but it doesn't quite hurt to at least talk about it. You've been in there for an hour now."

There was still no response. Julia then thought Christie was taking things way too hard with not wanting to reply. All she knew was this depression had something to do with her grandfather and a guy named Eddie. Sitting in the bathroom moping wasn't going to solve anything so Julia thought, being unaware that Christie wasn't even inside the house.

"I never seen somebody get so upset over something. It must be a family issue," Julia thought, fidgeting with her glasses.

* * *

**tekkenlover: **not bad its getting so interested i cant wait for the next chapter, your are welcome for the complient no problem i wonder what Christie is going to do and thats good Raven is looking out for her cool julia is here cool plz make more thank you ) 

**Author's reply**: _**I'm glad you like it so far. Good to know I have secured one person to my story so far. I hope I get more. Thanks for the kind words. I knew you'd like Julia being in the story, but she was already planned to be apart of it anyway. There will be other Tekken characters in the story as well, but I won't say which ones. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: _To the user_****tekkenlover: _I am happy to see you wanting to see more of my story. I try my best to update as often as possible. If I am a little late, I apologize. Anyway here's the next chapter. _  
**

* * *

Christie was so thrilled to see Eddy alive and in good health. She stayed close hugging and kissing, pressing her luscious lips against his facial area more than she had ever done before. It was just so great to see the young man again. But even though he was alive, Christie wondered of his survival and how managed to live after being injected by a numerous amount of bullets. 

"I don't understand. How did you survive?" Christie asked in wonder.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I am alive."

Just then, a small knife was suddenly chucked down from the sky and landed straight into Eddy's arm, causing him to let go of Christie's body. In serious pain, Eddy dropped to the ground holding the top of his forearm.

"Eddy!" Christie screamed.

The dark stranger that had saved her life from the other day appeared from the sky, swooping down like a hawk in the vast darkness of the night. He came to Christie's side and immediately pulled her away from Eddy. She tried to pull the other way and go back to help her friend, but the stranger's grip was too strong to break way from.

"What are you doing? Let go! How could you hurt Eddy like that?" she said.

"That man is not Eddy, he's an imposter," said the stranger.

Christie's eyes widened not believing a single word, but the stranger was indeed right, for the man pretending to be Eddy reached into his pocket for a gun and pulled out a compact sized pistol. He aimed it towards Christie's backside preparing to shoot, but was quickly impaled by one of the stranger's long, swift daggers. He dropped to the ground face first and died. After he was dead, Christie ran over to his corpse for an examination.

"That man right there is or should I say was specialized in the art of disguise," the stranger explained. "With the right makeup and accessories, he can make himself look like anybody. He can even imitate their voices."

Christie felt bad now realizing it wasn't the dear friend she had grown to admire. The imposter was so convincing and believable to her to be Eddy. After examining the body, she looked back at the stranger in question.

"Why did he disguise himself like Eddy?"

"He did it obviously to draw you out of the house. "They" must now know your location and where you stay. If you continue to linger around there any longer they'll try other tactics. Not only that, but you'll put your Native American friend in danger."

"You mean, Julia?"

"Yes," the stranger said, faintly.

"Well, what do I do then?"

"Perhaps change your look and identity and move somewhere else."

"And what will you be doing?"

"Tracking down the people, what else?"

"Look, sir, I'm not going to run away in fear from this any longer. Let me come with you to find these people."

"Are you crazy? Its much too dangerous."

"I don't care. I've lost two loved ones because of these people. I feel I must participate in hunting them down. You don't realize I am capable of defending myself."

"Yes, you can fight, but you are not heavily trained like me."

"Then teach me!"

"What?"

"Teach me your ways. Teach me how to fight like you…please."

The stranger pondered for a moment. It was not his mission to train Christie, but to keep her safe and protect her. He felt like she was pleading for the world.

"Ok. I'll do it, but I am not going to teach you everything I know because you don't need to. I promise it's going to be very harsh and tough to learn, so you better be ready. Right now, I'm going to take you some place far from here to where we can practice. We'll begin at dawn."

Dawn approached, and Christie had just woken up from a bed of leafs in the woods. She was still wearing the tank top and the sweat pants Julia gave her. She sat around waiting for the stranger's return on a fallen tree branch. The sky was clear and the area was vastly quiet. It sort of reminded her of her homeland just without the palm trees and the crystal clear flowing water on the crescent beach. Soon, the stranger appeared still clad in his black attire. He slipped on his tented glasses and crossed his arms.

"Are you ready?"

Christie nodded and moved forward towards his position.

"By the way, what do I call you? You said you don't have a name, but I have to call you something."

The stranger stared at her while appearing deep in thought. He cleared his throat and paused for a second before speaking.

"Some call me Raven, The Dark Talon of Death."

"Ok, Raven, where do we begin?"

The training was brutal and long lasting. Raven didn't have much time to teach Christie much for he had other business to attend. He left Christie out in the wilderness many times and had her wondering why he did since he was supposed to be protecting her in the first place. Raven's job called upon him to handle important state of affairs. With his absence, Christie would practice the moves on her own without any assistance. Once Raven returned they would resume their sparring. He was so secretive about everything in his life including his job. There was never a time he would share anything about himself.

Christie believed he was some sort of agent, and naturally she was right. Raven was really a skilled and ruthless agent that worked for a government intelligence agency. He was currently investigating the constant murdering and assassinations that had been taking place all across the globe with some being successful and others weren't. No one knew the cause but it was mostly aimed at specific people that participated in the King of The Iron Fist Tournament and innocent bystanders. The murders and killings were somehow linked together and Raven was called forth to investigate and find seek out the organization behind the events and what their purpose for the murders were. After Eddy and his master had been shot, the next target was said to be Christie Monteiro, Eddy Gordo's close friend and his master's granddaughter. Raven managed to save Christie before any harm came to her.

Soon, the moon was out in full circle gleaming on both Christie and Raven. Sweat was already pouring from her head and toes. The training was like nothing she had ever endured before, and Raven was mostly being as helpful as he could be. Sometimes he was rough on Christie and others times he went easy. His bellowing voice would scream at her when she messed up, and she really didn't appreciate him yelling at her like he did, but he saw it as the best way for her to work. The night was young and they still had much to do before wrapping things up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Worn out and exhausted, Christie soon found herself fainting and collapsing into a soft patch of dirt after being trained half to near death with her stomach being empty and in need of food. Her clothes stuck to her musty, oily and unclean skin, making it known that she was in need of a fresh bath. 

Raven realized that the training was too great and she was in need of rest. He scooped her body up into his bulgy arms like a small child and activated a trap door that had been well hidden beneath the ground. Beyond the door was a secret underground hideaway where some of his associates dwelled within. He told his colleagues to take care of Christie and left without giving any hints of where he was going.

Obeying orders, they did as told and took proper care of the young Brazilian female during his time away. In a small room, Christie woke up lying in a comfortable bed with quilted blankets and a few large pillows bunched together. A shower and a bathroom were in the far corner with a new set of dry clean clothes to put on. Christie stepped out of bed and into the tiled floor bathroom undressing from the smelly, dingy clothes she was currently wearing.

After dropping the rancid smelling clothes on the floor and closing the sliding glass door, she turned the little knobs on the shower and out came sprinkles of warm water. On the rack sat a bar of soap and a bottle of conditioning shampoo. She rubbed the soap everywhere on her body with the use of a washcloth before rinsing it off. With her body now washed, it was now time to do her hair.

She grabbed the shampoo bottle and dumped a massive portion of it into her palms and rubbed them together to form a nice lather. Christie was always uptight about the cleanness of her hair and wanted to make sure it was perfect and lively. If it were dry and dull looking she'd practically do everything within her power to maintain its bright and shiny appearance.

Placing her hands on her scalp, Christie massaged the shampoo in deep and rinsed it out. Outside on the shower door's rack hung a draped towel for her to dry off with. She wiped the dripping wetness from the top of the head right down to her toned legs and feet.

While gazing in the crystal clear mirror of the bathroom, she fixed her loose hair back and tied it into a ponytail. Normally Christie had it hang loose down to her shoulders, but a ponytail was fine for now. Before leaving, she took the clothes down off the hanger that hung on the door and slipped them on. She put on a pair of black denim jeans with a black denim jacket, yellow blouse and black tennis shoes. It felt a little awkward wearing the shoes on her feet since she was very much use to wearing sandals that exposed her toes, but she felt she could adjust to them perfectly without any problems.

Now that Christie was clean and deprived of filth, she felt it was time to eat and luckily for her there was a plate full of vegetables and meat sitting over by the bed stand. While she ate, one of Raven's associates walked in and made a startling entrance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't me to be rude," he said, noticing he startled Christie while she ate.

"No, its ok, you can come in," Christie said, welcoming him in. "What is this place, and where's Raven?"

He walked in and pulled up a chair to sit down. He seemed to be friendly and more polite than Raven.

"You'll be safe here," he began. "Raven is attending his duties elsewhere."

"You mean, investigating the murders that have being going on?" Christie knowingly said.

"How did you know that?"

"He told me," Christie playfully smiled.

There was a long pause before he spoke. "Well, anyways, it is best you stay down here with us until things get settled."

The associate left the room not saying a word more. Christie didn't like sitting back and waiting for things to unfold. She was a girl of action and wanting to help get things done, but staying put was the only option at the moment. The rest of the day, she remained confined in the room bored and feeling lonesome with nothing to do.

Raven soon made his return back to the hideaway, but didn't check to see if Christie was ok or doing well. She heard him come through the entryway and peeked out the door to spy on him. Through her doorway, she could see him preparing to leave again with a helicopter making its way over to pick him up. Judging by the conversation Raven was having with his associates, it seemed he had discovered the hideout of the murderers of Eddie and his master, Christie's grandfather.

After Raven departed from the area, Christie decided to follow him and not be left in boredom. She cunningly snuck past his comrades and pursued him to the outside and crawled into the back of the helicopter without being noticed. Looking for revenge, Christie couldn't wait to get her hands on the murderers of her grandfather and Eddie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes**_: **Update time! Here's the next chapter, and thank you for the kind reviews. You can read my reponses to them at the bottom. **_

* * *

"We'll be closing in on the location soon, Raven!" shouted the helicopter pilot, trying to talk over the airborne vehicle's noisy rotors. 

"Good!" exclaimed the man in black.

Christie sat hidden and out of sight in the back behind a stack of wooden crates tied to the floor. Her chest was pounding on the inside repeatedly, but not from fear, but from excitement. It was the first time she had ridden aboard a flying helicopter before in her entire life. The rapid movement of the air flung the Brazilian's hair back widely as she gazed out the window momentarily to see how high up in the sky she was. The view was quite breathtaking to the easily enthused Christie, for the experience of riding inside a helicopter was something new and out of the ordinary. Traveling in an airplane was fun since she had done it before, but not as fun or exciting as being in a helicopter and really getting the feel of flowing air.

Within a few minutes, the helicopter slowly descended downward towards an apartment rooftop and hovered above the complex. Raven stood by the door, sliding it open, and leaped out of the flying vehicle. He landed on both his hands and feet on the cement covering before checking his communication device to ensure it was working perfectly. Christie noticed the aircraft was rising back into the sky when it started to shift upward. Her body jerked back and forth as the pilot readied the helicopter to leave. The only choice was to bail out of the aircraft or be taken back to Headquarters.

She quickly jumped out before it took to the air and flew away. The loud rotors of the helicopter muted her crashing fall and distracted Raven from even hearing she was there. He proceeded forward to seek out the targets, unknowledgeable to Christie following him. She concealed herself behind walls and other objects to keep out of sight, but she didn't stay hidden for long.

Raven soon discovered her presence after hearing her light footsteps and the sound of her flowing breath filling his hyper sensitive ears. He paused for an instant, and then spun around to confront the detected South American. Harshly, he grabbed a hold of her arm from the back of a brick wall and pulled her out of hiding.

Christie gasped in a distressed surprise, not thinking he would discover her following him. He pinned her arms against the wall with one hand wrapped around both of her wrists. His gripping strength was found to be incredible. When she tried to move it didn't seem that Raven was putting any effort into restraining her, it was yet another further example of his physical power. The feeling was similar to trying to push back a heavy boulder that had her stuck in a small corner.

Although the dark tented glasses covered the look in his fear producing eyes, Christie could tell he wasn't very glad to see her. Totally incapable of moving, she quit struggling and gave up attempting to force Raven back.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" his raspy voice snarled.

"I wanted to help you," Christie replied in a sheepish tone.

"You should have stayed back with the others. This mission is too dangerous for a young, little frail thing like you."

Christie's face frowned up in anger. She didn't like being referred to as little or frail. According to her, she was much better than that.

"I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself!"

Raven chuckled a bit with his grip on her growing tighter. He had heard the same story many times before, and felt that the motto was starting to get rather old.

"A big girl, huh? I've heard that before from females like you. I've been having to take care of your ass since the day I met you."

"Well maybe its time you stopped. I can handle myself from here," Christie said, reassuringly. "And besides, you promised me that you were going to let me help after you trained me."

"I didn't say I was going to let you come along for the ride. I said I would train you and that was it. Anything else is all in your mind."

"You lied to me you jerk!" Christie whined, beginning to cry tears of anger.

"Oh get over it!" Raven scowled, turning her arms loose.

Now free, Christie went on to attack Raven, and get him back for lying to her, but found it very difficult to get a single hit off. He vanished and reappeared behind her in a ghostly style. Every time she swung her legs at his torso, his body would disappear and return instantly. She would get frustrated and miss each time with every punch and kick thrown. His speed was too great for her to match or outdo in technique.

He laughed at all her attacks in pity and countered everything she could throw. His arm caught one of her swaying legs and clinched it underneath his armpit. Christie brought up her other leg, trying to kick, and found it getting caught by Raven's other arm, which he clinched under his other armpit. Holding both legs, he pulled back and made Christie fall and smack her head against the ground. Enraged, she managed to get one leg free and kick Raven's grip off the other. Quickly, she rolled back up and danced around the dark fighter, sending a lighting thrust of kicks his way. Raven simply caught all of them, and without any hassle sent her back down to the pavement.

"The only person your hurting is yourself, just give it up!"

Christie refused to give in to his words and continued to have another go at attacking him. He shoved her to the ground roughly, and didn't see any point of her wanting to continue to harm him. Her arm scrapped against the hard pavement after she fell and opened up a small cut in her elbow.

"You know, I'd really hate to do this, but you give me no choice."

Raven pushed her up alongside a fence and chained her arms up against it. She was becoming a real nuisance and the only way of getting her to do what he wanted was to chain her up. She tried to yank the chain off, but it was too strong to break.

"That should hold you for awhile. As for your wound….."

Raven pulled out a small spray bottle with some chemicals mixed inside. He held Christie's strangling arm still and applied the spray to her flesh wound. Christie hissed and screamed as in pain the spray felt to be stinging and burning her cut instead of helping it.

"I know it hurts, but it will start to heal in no time. Within a half an hour your cut should be healed and gone. No need to thank me."

After his last sentence, Raven took off and left Christie bounded against the fence. She was mad and upset at Raven for leaving, and expected him to come back and free her, but there were no immediate signs of him coming back to do so.

* * *

**Qazs**: Great chapter! I agree that you need to continue updating, this is one of my favorite Tekken fanfics because it has my favorite characters Raven in it plus it is superbly written! Raven all the way! 

**Thunder's reply**: _Thanks. I'm glad your enjoying it so far. I like Raven too!_

* * *

** tekkenlover: **oh man plz make more chapters to it i cant wait to see whats is going to happen next man i cant wait for the next chapter i cant wait plz update as soon possible oh and guess what i started school today in high school freshman man gosh ) 

**Thunder's reply**: _Thank you for sticking with me. If it werent for you I probably wouldnt have continued the rest of the story. Don't worry, more chapters are coming. And congragulations on your first day of school!_

**

* * *

MooNTeARZ: **hey this story's pretty good! you're right, there aren't enough christie fics, and she's one of my fave characters! Keep updating cuz it's good so far!

**Thunder's reply**: _Thanks. I'm happy I interested you in my story and hope you read the other chapters coming. I felt Christie isnt given much love, so I made a fic with her as the main character. If your a fan of Anna Williams I made a story for her too._

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry about taking so long to update.  
**

* * *

The golden sun set over the glazing horizon as minutes elapsed with Christie still bounded against the enclosing barrier of steel. With every drudging and extensive seeming hour, she pulled and tugged to try and break the chain's grip, but all it did was bring an aching pain to her wrist. She became tired and weak as the constant yanking began to drain away her strength. 

While breathing with great effort from exhaustion of wrestling the rusty piece of metal, Christie sighed loudly, feeling angry and embarrassed. Being chained to a fence like some kind of wild animal was the most humiliating thing that ever happened to her. She felt undeserving to have such a demeaning action executed against her.

Although Raven seemed cruel with his methods, he wasn't trying to be, which made Christie soon realize the reason for his actions. Her mind had been corroded with anger and a desire for revenge after the death of the two dearest people in her life. She had a reckless attitude that was likely to get her hurt and in trouble, possibly even killed if not careful.

Her young and unwise mentality lacked the full knowledge and skill Raven possessed. Sure, he came off as a malicious jerk, but was only being himself. If he were so cruel as she thought he wouldn't have treated her flesh wound before he took off. Thinking back to that, she was beginning to understand that he wasn't so bad after all. But worrying about how to get loose from the chain was far more important than Raven's thoughtfulness.

A moment later, Christie glanced at her wrist and noticed something she should have seen before. It appeared that Raven's chain wasn't as tight as it should be. There was enough space wide enough for her hand to slip through. She smacked her head feeling so brainless that she didn't see this earlier. Swiftly her hand slipped right out of the chain's grasp and was finally free. But now that she was released there was another problem, finding Raven.

The city was too large to easily find one single person. Wherever Raven had gone he was probably a great distance from Christie's location by now. She searched high and low for him, but to no avail. There wasn't any sign of him jumping across gaping rooftops or climbing walls and no traces of his presence in the long narrow alleyways.

After a while, Christie became tired and sat down comfortably against a wooden bench built right in front of a huge spraying fountain, pouring water into itself. Her hands placed firmly on her lap and her legs crossed easefully, she scanned her surroundings and spotted another fountain in the distance. Memories came back of her and Eddy practicing their fighting techniques near a similar structure together.

With swift kicks aiming for the tip of Eddy's sweating head, the ball of Christie's foot was soon interrupted and caught by her grandfather in the palm of his hand. He joined their sparring section and practiced with his granddaughter first, than Eddy. Christie remembered that day like it was yesterday and remembered all the fun she had laughing and goofing around.

The memories then faded away into obscurity, her mind now back in reality. The next thing she knew, loud gunshots were heard being ejected further down the streets. An alarmed Christie saw panic arise with people running fearfully in directions away from the gun blasts. She quickly darted behind a wall and peeked around to see what was causing the gunfire. A group of men carrying guns were seen unloading bullets into a parked limousine. The driver was shot dead on contact, but the backseat passenger remained unharmed for the moment. Christie, doing what she thought was right, decided to step in and put a damper on the gunmen's plans.

She jogged from building to building and stayed out of sight until they were within her reach. Once close enough, Christie spin kicked one of the gunmen across the lower jaw and elbowed another to the caps of his knees. The remaining two focused their attention away from the stationary vehicle and aimed it on Christie. Her legs going into a split, she immediately leg tripped both shooters and kicked away their weapons. Unknown to her, another gunman appeared in the distance with his crosshairs zooming in directly on her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes :Wow, didnt think you'd see another chapter of this did you? I was busy with other fics, again! So forgive my lateness. Enjoy the show! **

* * *

Christie stood in a still position of heroic triumph after kicking the gunmen down, unaware she was standing in the middle of a crosshair of a sniper purposely looking to shoot her the moment he knew he could maintain a clean shot. He kneeled to one knee, keeping the body of his weapon steady and moving his finger closer to the curled trigger. His crosshair was in focus and perfectly in good shooting range of Christie's upper chest area. 

He eased his curled finger to pull back on the trigger, but the thick lens on his scope was obstructed by blackness, the blackness of a large shadow looming over him. Startled and caught off guard, he fired a shot, but it only hit the cement floor near Christie's feet. He took his eyes away from the scope lens and gaped at a cross-armed man, standing in front of him. The Dark Talon known as Raven it was, yet again coming to Christie's aid, saving her from a fatal shot. The gunman threw a quick punch but Raven easily caught it before it touched the dark flesh on his chin. The sniper's comrades quickly picked up their guns, taken notice of and focusing all their attention on the man wrapped in darkness. With the Brazilian in their way, they shot at Christie first, who made a fast sprint into the alleyway to avoid getting shot.

Raven turned his back slowly to notice the other gunmen approaching him. With his attention pointed at them, he received a harsh blow to the back of the head by the sniper he turned his back on, and was shot in the chest by the others. His body slumped as he fell down into the concrete with the gunmen surrounding and inspecting his body.

"Hey, there's no blood," said one gunman.

"Who is this guy?" said another.

"Check his wallet."

They bent down closer for a better look but something else caught their attention.

"Wait a minute."

"What is that?" another said, pointing at Raven's chest.

"It looks like some kind of body armor."

"Blast his head off then."

The gunmen directed their weapons toward Raven's head, but Christie was spotted by one of the others, peeping her head around the corner of the alleyway to check on her ally.

"Shoot her!" The first shouted.

They all pointed their weapons and fired. Raven, no longer pretending to be dead, sprung up from the ground and attacked each gunman. He grabbed one by his neck and flung him into a mailbox. He turned to the others, punching one in the face and kicking the next in the ribs with the heel of his boot. One tried to shoot him from behind, but Christie wouldn't allow it, and jumped out from the alleyway to pounce on him.

"I guess it's your turn to be thankful," she smiled.

Out from the limousine the hit men were targeting earlier came Steve Fox, a young boxing prodigy and newcomer to the King of Iron Fist Tournament. He watched as Christie and Raven took out the contract killers and saved his life in the process. Very grateful he was, but also mad that he didn't get a chance to take part in the action.

"Man, you guys just took all the fun away from me. I was looking forward to beating those idiots myself."

Christie's heart skipped and mouth hung wide open as she noticed one of her favored celebrities was standing before her.

"Oh my goodness! Your Steve Fox! I am such a big fan of yours," she said, trying to maintain her coolness. "I watched you on TV dozens of times. I love the way you hit people."

"Wow, didn't know I drew in fans this quick," Steve said to her.

Meanwhile, Raven dispatched the rest of the conscience hit men and left one alive for interrogation. Christie rose up, patting herself down and coming over to see if Raven required any assistance. He shot her a glare as she proceeded toward him like a frightened child.

"Come with me!" He huffed.

Christie with her head lowered in shame did as told and followed him.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now," she told the young boxer, as she walked away in sadness.

Silently, Raven contacted his supporters and asked that a helicopter be sent to take him and Christie back to the underground hideout after the brief interrogation with his captured victim. On the helicopter, Christie sat nervously with her hands folded at her side as Raven sat across from her, still giving her stern looks.

"The gunmen are connected to Kazuya Mishima," he began. "And they're out on a mission to kill all the Tournament entrées from last year."

"Why?"

"Don't know. But when we get back, I'll be looking into that."

Changing the subject, Christie went into thanking Raven for saving her from being the victim of the sniper. If it weren't for him, she probably wouldn't be alive, speaking to him at the moment. But the same could for said for Raven too. Christie had also saved him from a brush with death as well.

"Thank you for saving my life," she said in a soft whisper.

"Your gratitude is not needed," he sniffed.

"I'm just trying to show you that I'm thankful for what you did. I don't think you know how thankful I really am," she said edging closer to him from her seat.

"I don't need your thanks."

Christie wondered why he was so cold to her. All she wanted was to say thank you and be grateful, but Raven wouldn't accept it from her.

Within minutes, they arrived at the underground base, and Christie was practically given a pair of nightclothes to sleep in as she stepped into the small bedroom. She folded her street clothes neatly and laid them on top of a wooden chair that sat in the far corner, close to the entrance. On the bed, after putting her nightclothes on, she sat cross-legged as she rolled a finger across her leg, with Raven coming moments later. He pulled up a chair, sat down and leaned back with his arms folded.

"What's up? Christie said, interested in what he had to say.

"What you did today was unacceptable. You almost got yourself killed, again," he grumbled. "If you want to continue to live, I suggest you listen to what I tell you next time."

"Oh come on! You act like you're my father, gosh!"

"I'm only telling you what you need to hear, whether you think I'm trying to act like a father or not!"

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I won't do it again. And besides, I saved your life too, so we're even!"

"I don't require saving."

"I still saved your ass anyway, regardless," she smirked. "Also, I wanted to give you something in return for saving me."

"Really. And how would you go about doing that?"

With a heavy sigh, Christie scooted closer to Raven and stood up from the bedside. She sat herself down firmly in his lap, wrapping her arms around his meaty body. He was unsure of what she was doing, but didn't really try to stop her from doing it. Her face came closer and then her lips touched his warmly into a soft kiss. She then scooted back and smiled.

"How does that make you feel?"

"A little strange, but I don't feel too different."

"You know you liked it," Christie giggled.

"In your dreams," Raven scowled. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you….uh….when I see you."

Raven felt a little awkward as he stood up and walked out the door with Christie laughing after seeing his goofy expression.

"Goodnight!" she said, softly.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Author's notes**: _**Thanks for the support, guys. I've been working on this chapter a lot and I'm sorry about not getting the chapters out as quick as I thought I could. Well, enjoy!**_

* * *

Christie awakened to the sounds of heavy walking pounding outside her closed door. Tiredly gaping at the digital glowing clock that sat alone on the dresser next to her sturdy bed, she read it to be past ten thirty, wondering what commotion was going on outside while she slept. She took her bare feet from underneath the bed sheets and threw them on the cold, laminated floor in front of her, while giving her slender body a good stretch and then tying her long hair into her trademark ponytail. 

Her nightclothes consisted of a pair of clean, white undergarments and a blue button up shirt that she had only buttoned up to her abdominal area, leaving the chest area unfastened and slightly exposed. She turned her back toward the door for a few seconds and did a few stretches to get the annoying kinks out of her back.

The door to her room opened moments later with Raven peeking his head through, acquiring a good look at her body as she bent over to touch her toes with her fingers. Momentarily, he stared at the tender plumpness of her bottom before clearing his throat to purposely grab her attention. "Ahem!" he said.

Christie ended her stretching section and spun around to face the door with a little bit of redness growing within her cheeks.

"Hey! Don't you ever knock?" she grunted.

"No. I come in when I feel the need to. I don't have to knock," Raven stated, coldly.

Christie's reddening cheeks diminished and her frown than turned into a seductive smile. " So, you came in here for another kiss?"

"Hell no!"

She couldn't see it through his tented glasses, but Raven's eyes nearly bulged from his head in response to her question. His eyes would continuously gawk at the floor from her toes, to her body, and then her face as he looked at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, curiously.

"I wasn't staring, I was observing."

"Really," Christie said in a sarcastic tone. "Observing what? Do you like what you see? Am I that damn attractive?" She smirked, trying to sustain her laughter.

"Not really. You want to believe such nonsense than go ahead. I couldn't care less."

"You know you like staring at this," she chuckled. "Why can't you just admit it? I've had other men admit it to me lots of times."

"Because I'm different from whatever person you've encountered. I don't waste my time staring at the opposite sex when there are more important matters to be worrying about."

"I give up. Your strange," Christie sighed in surrender.

"The same could be said about a woman who parades around in her underwear when company is standing around."

Christie bent down and looked herself over, realizing Raven was referring to her. "Hey! You got some nerve. For your information, you could have knocked and I would have told you I needed to get dressed before letting you in. You barged in here yourself, rudely I might add."

"Whatever. Look, just get your clothes on and come with me!" He barked.

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm actually willing to let you take on an assignment with me. You better do as I say before I change my mind."

"Ok! Ok! But you have to leave first. I can't just change with you watching me. What are we doing anyway?"

"We are going after Kazuya Mishima. But I'm warning you, this is very dangerous."

"So why tell me then? Wouldn't you rather me not come at all? You know, so I won't get hurt?"

"I figured somehow you would manage to pull a stunt similar to the one you did yesterday and find a way to tag along, even if I tried to stop you. I don't understand it myself why I'm doing this. Just get dressed!" Raven shouted, as he slammed the door shut.

"Jerk!" Christie muttered. "That guy really needs to take a chill pill sometimes. What's his deal? I don't know, maybe he has hemorrhoids or something," she shrugged.

Christie threw on her street clothes, laced up the laces in her shoes and stepped out her room to meet Raven in the main room where he was speaking with one of his associates. She studied the area thoroughly, looking at the high tech machinery attached to the walls. There were large array of computers she had never seen before, and an armory of weapons looking somewhat close to the arsenal Raven carried around with him that hung from his clothes.

Raven and his associate's conversation were cut short after Christie caught their attention. He thumbed toward the steel crafted ladder that lead outside, grabbing and climbing each step as he made his way up. Christie followed behind and saw a helicopter floating down from the sky as she emerged from the ground. As the aircraft made a safe landing, Raven and Christie jumped in and ascended up into the sky. The helicopter they were riding in was that of a different design and looked similar to the ones piloted by soldiers in the US army. Christie sat down on a sideway-positioned bench with her legs crossed, wrapping her arms tightly around her body. The weather was colder than it was the preceding day and she was happy to be wearing warmer clothes as opposed to the usual tropical summer outfits she often wore. Eyeing Raven, she could see the cold air blowing against his skin as he stared out the window didn't bother him, wondering how he could manage to bear the low temperature without shivering or sneezing.

She remembered the days of when it got chilly and Eddy was always there to lend his coat to her if needed. Adoring his kindness, Christie would usually kiss him to show her appreciation and she expected Raven to do something similar, but the man clothed in black didn't do anything. He just continued to stare out the window, being entangled in a swirl of his own thoughts, thoughts Christie probably wouldn't understand even if she knew what they were.

The Brazilian's body shivered more as the wind blew harder inside the helicopter, making her cover her nose to prevent herself from sneezing. Raven, finally noticing her struggle with keeping warm, offered her a large black cloak he had pulled out from bag hanging from the ceiling. Christie gratefully took it from him and wrapped it around her body. Though she was still cold, it did a better job at keeping her body induced in warmness.

"Thank you," she said.

Raven didn't return with any replies and brought himself back to the window, again staring down at the civilization below while deep in thought. He stayed separated away from Christie, keeping as far a distance as he could on the opposite side of the helicopter. He preferred to be alone most of the time, not having any person invade his space. Christie wanted Raven to open up to her and be like a friend since she assumed he had none. But the man shared no interest in gaining friends or allies. His mind was always on his job, putting everything else behind him. He knew information about Christie, but she knew very little about him. She was interested in finding out how he turned into the man he was, what shaped him to be so cold and mysterious. But she kept the questions to herself, fearing that she might dig far too deep into his business. It could be something personal that Raven didn't want to share with her, let alone anyone else. She couldn't help with being eager to discover his inner secrets.

Although he didn't show much of a liking to her, Christie thought that he did and was keeping it hidden inside, not wanting to reveal it. The way he looked at her after she kissed him and a few hours ago gave her that idea, but she didn't know for sure if that was the case. Whether it was true or not, she was hoping to be there for him in a time of need like he was for her since the day they met.

Within a couple hours pass, the pilot nestled in the cockpit shouted to Raven that they had reached their destination, with Christie unsure of how that was possible considering they were still flying. She peeked out the window and noticed that the helicopter was close to the ground, hovering above a road of traffic.

"We should be getting closer to Kazuya's limousine," Raven said to the pilot. "When I give the signal, you pull out."

"Wait. What's going on?" Christie asked.

"You'll see in a minute," Raven said, moving and opening the door of the helicopter.

"What the? You're going to jump?"

"Yep. Right about now!"

Raven leaped out of the flying vehicle and landed on the roof of a truck. He then jumped on top of a black limousine and signaled for the helicopter to fly off. Christie knew exactly what he was thinking, and wasn't looking to fly away with the helicopter pilot. She made a quick jump and landed on the roof of the same truck Raven had landed on and jumped again toward the limousine.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Raven said.

"What does it look like? I'm helping. Besides, you shouldn't have brought me along if you didn't want this to happen."

"Yes, you have a point," Raven said, angry that she was right.

"So, this is Kazuya's limo? What do you plan to do now?"

"Watch."

Raven walked to the front of the limo and sat down on his knees, bringing his down onto the windshield. He quickly smashed his fist through the tented glass, glaring at the driver.

"I'll take the wheel!" he said, grabbing the steering wheel and throwing the car into a peeling turn. Christie held on tight and tried to avoid falling off and becoming road kill on the pavement. This was dangerous, but also satisfyingly fun to her in a strange way.

Raven steered the car left and right as he the driver pressed his foot harder into the accelerator, speeding up the car to try and throw Raven off, but his plan backfired as the man in black was still holding on. Soon, the limo had passed the other cars and zipped straight into an empty street blocked by orange construction signs. The car came to a screeching stop after the driver put on the brakes, flinging Raven off the roof and on to the hood.

Christie jumped off and went to check on Raven, worried that he might be hurt.

The back door of the limo suddenly opened and out came Kazuya, not looking very pleased.

"I don't know who you people think you are, but I know what your going to be in five short seconds."

Kazuya tossed off his jacket, exposing his bare chest and muscular frame to Christie and Raven.

"Kazuya, your mine," Raven said.

"No!" Christie screamed. "Let me take him down!"

"Are you kidding? Do you know who that is? You are not skilled enough to fight a fighter of his level."

"But Raven…."

"But nothing!"

Kazuya gave a light smirk. "You had best listen to the man, little girl. You are not in my league and neither is he. I'll crush you both if I have to. I suggest you run home to your mother before you get hurt. I'm not into playing tea with little girls!"

"I'm not some little girl," Christie hissed. "I've taken on bad boys like you before."

"Ha! Then if you're so confident, why don't you come and get a piece of me?"

"Gladly," she said moving toward him, but having Raven stop her halfway.

"I'll take him. You just stand back."

Raven cracked the brim of his knuckles and came hurtling toward Kazuya. A flurry of punches were thrown as Christie watched them in anger that Raven had yet again urged her to stay back and not take part in the action. She saw it as him trying to hog up all the fun while she did nothing. But she was forming her own plan as the two battled, plotting to attack Kazuya from behind as he fought, giving Raven an advantage.

Raven was doing well in the fight so far. He had Kazuya grounded and his hands pinned, but as their battle went on, the driver of the limousine stepped out with a small pistol clinched between his hands. He slowly raised it up and aimed at the side of Raven's skull, with his hand steady on the trigger. Out of nowhere, Christie tackled him to the floor and kicked the gun out from his grasp before delivering a knockout punch that sent him into a dreamy sleep.

"Lights out, handsome," Christie chuckled as she stood up.

She turned back around to see Raven's progress, but now the fight was in Kazuya's favor. He plowed his fist hard into Raven's stomach twice and tossed him into the dirt. Kazuya smiled as he dug his foot into the chest of his opponent, who seemed out of action temporarily.

Christie saw it was her turn to step in, to get a piece of the action of herself. Kazuya glared at her as she neared him.

"You again? Well, I must admit you're brave, but also stupid for challenging me."

"Your stupid for underestimating me," Christie retorted, as she charged forward at him.

Kazuya sidestepped Christie's attack as it missed his face, and rammed his knee straight into her stomach. A loud gasp expressed pain from Christie's lips as she fell into the dirt.

"Ha! Pathetic," said Kazuya.

* * *

**My response to reviews**

**Tekkenlover: **mg man plz make more to it i cant believe christe did that that girl is so cool man i cant wait to read the new chapter man plz make more steve is so hot WOHO YEAH )

**Thunder's reply:** Thanks. Nice to see you still have an interest in this story.

* * *

**Eggy:** great story man, but please don't hook christie and raven up; that's just gross. hook up steve and christie instead. that's all the critism i can give you for now. keep up the good work. 

**Thunder's reply**: Hey, thanks! I'm not really much of a plot spoiler, so I can't really say if such a thing will happen or not. But thanks for the review.

* * *

**Qaz**: Great chapter! No offense but its about time you updated! But hey it was worth the wait! Christie x Raven all the way keep up the romance! 

**Thunder's reply**: Hey, thanks. That's ok. I'm not offended and I highly agree with you. It's just that I got so many stories now that its hard to focus on my others. But don't worry, I'm going to update this faster till its over. Thanks for the review.

* * *

**MooNTeARZ**: aw that was a nice chappie and i love this story! i love how christie told steve that she loved how he hit ppl that was pretty funny! hilarious! i can't wait to read more and i updated again and you should totally check it out! 

**Thunder's reply**: Hey man. Thanks. Yeah, I liked that part too. I checked out your story as you already know. Thanks for your review.

* * *

**JunKing**: ol, Christie is so funny! Yeah Raven definately liked that, he's just trying to act all strong so that Christie doesn't have anything to pin on him later. I never particularly liked Raven before, but the way you portray him in this fic makes me like him a whole lot! Update soon, because I'm really curious as to what happens next. Now, let's see what's up with Lei-Fang! 

**Thunder's reply**: Thanks. I'm glad you wrote a review for each chapter. Yeah, Christie is funny, so is Raven sometimes. I'm glad you like him because of the story, I seem to change a lot of peoples minds about the Tekken characters. Anyway, thanks and I'll be reading the rest of your story soon. Take care!


	10. Chapter 10

Kazuya slowly moved away from Christie as he spotted Raven crawling to his knees. Indeed the blow had hurt her as she placed a hand over her throbbing stomach to ease the pain a bit. Kazuya then brought his attention back to Christie, shaking his head in pity as he watched her stand. Most people who challenged him would not dare get up after taking a blow like that, but Christie was not giving in so easily.

"So, you wish for me to beat you even more. Have you not had enough?" Kazuya said.

"The real question is have you had enough of me." Christie smiled, confidently. "Don't get upset because of this being too much woman for you to handle.

She bounced around on the balls of her feet as she circled a glaring Kazuya, as he watched her movements. Knowing it was the art of capoeria she was bringing into the battle, he charged her at rapid speed, but the moment she was within his line of reach, she split her legs apart and sagged onto the dirt. His fist missed her as she swung her foot into his leg and tripped him. Kazuya fell, and managed to catch himself before touching the ground. Christie was ready to attack him again and swung another kick his way. However, Kazuya saw her foot coming toward him just before he rose up and caught it. Looking at her sinisterly, he swept her standing leg off balance, letting her fall back into the dirt beneath her.

Christie spun her legs around in a helicopter like motion until she was back on her feet. She swung more kicks at Kazuya, but he would evade and guard himself from each one before they could land a single hit.

"Ha!" Christie yelled as she kept swinging her legs and arms around. Kazuya was backing up and she believed she had him on the defensive, but he quickly grabbed a hold of her neck and began firmly choking it with an intense grip. Christie coughed and sputtered, as she could not breath any air into her lungs as the hold remained in place.

"Now little girl, you were talking awfully big earlier. Let's see you run that mouth of yours now!"

"I can still talk big all I want, because unlike me, you have a certain weakness that I plan to exploit.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" he grunted.

He strengthened the force of his grip and choked her even harder with Raven finally able to get to his feet and assist Christie. However, before he could lend a hand, he saw Christie immediately kick Kazuya straight in the groin. Kazuya's infuriated eyes widened as he let go of the Brazilian and fell to the ground holding himself below the waist. "That's the weakness," Christie smiled, as she bent her head down toward his face.

Raven smirked slightly as he came over and placed his foot on Kazuya's back.

"Alright, Kazuya! Start talking!

"About what?" he grunted.

"Your assassins. Why are they attacking the entrees from last year's King of Iron Fist Tournament?"

"It is not me that's ordering them."

"What?"

"Yes. Sure, they work for me but I have not given them any orders to do such things. Without the fighters, there would be no King of the Iron Fist Tournament, you idiot!"

"Are you lying to me? If I were you I'd start telling the truth," Raven said, bringing out one of his trusty knifes to persuade Kazuya.

"Wait, Raven! Stop!" Christie ordered, putting her body over Kazuya's

"What are you doing?"

"I believe him. I know it is strange but I do. I don't think he's lying."

"Of course I'm not, but if you want to believe such rubbish then go ahead!"

Raven grunted and withdrew his weapon. "Let's head back."

Christie followed as her and Raven took off, meeting the helicopter and pilot on a nearby rooftop. With them getting inside, the helicopter flew up into the sky.

Raven banged his fist against the wall angrily. He thought for sure he had found the culprit, but it turned out he was wrong. Suddenly, the helicopter began to shake and throw everyone off balance on the floor. A large windstorm occurred right outside, bringing the helicopter out of the sky and propelling it toward the ground. As an emergency procedure, Raven grabbed a parachute, as did Christie and jumped from the aircraft. The helicopter then smashed into the ground, exploding into a fiery haze of smoke and metal. The pilot was dead with the helicopter gone and destroyed.

Raven and Christie looked around, appearing to be in a canyon of some sort.

"I'll radio for someone to come pick us up," Raven said, as he tapped into his communicator. Strangely, something was jamming the frequency and prohibiting him from making radio contact with his associates.

The wind started to pick up again and blew fiercely toward the two before they could outrun it. Through the swirling gusts of wind, something emerged out from the distance. A large figure in the shape of a man came walking toward Raven and Christie. With that, the wind suddenly quieted and disappeared.

Raven looked up to see what he at first thought was a ghost. What he had actually seen was far from it. "It can't be! Jin…Jin…..Jinpachi Mishima?"

The large man chuckled evilly.

"Yes, it is I. I am finally back!"

"But your dead! You cannot be alive. What's going on?"

"I wasn't as dead as you thought. I still had enough strength to live, but my body was weakened. I had to recover. After the last King of Iron Fist Tournament, I have wanted nothing but sweet revenge against all the fighters that participated that tried to bring me down. With them out of the way, no one will be able to interfere once I begin destroying everything in all existence."

"What is he talking about?" Christie murmured.

"I get it now. The fighters are the only people strong enough to defeat him. If he eliminates all the best fighters on the planet, nobody will be able to kill him. He fears all of them, including you and me."

"I possessed Kazuya's hit men while I recovered to do the job for me, and sadly none of them were able to carry out my wishes. Except for maybe two measly individuals."

"You mean Eddy and my grandfather!" Christie shouted in knowing anger.

"Ah yes. Two people were all they managed to kill. You were next, young woman. But you escaped and evaded them, thanks to the efforts of the man that stands beside you. I have been watching you two since the beginning, and I am tired of having my plans ruined by the likes of you! Prepare yourselves!"

Jinpachi powered up and hurled a speeding ball of flame from his stomach. Raven quickly took hold of Christie's body and fell to the ground. Once avoiding the large projectile, they stood, ready to move into battle.

"Ok Raven!" Christie screamed.

"Ok Raven what?"

"Let's kick this guys ass!"

"I couldn't agree more," he said, pulling out a handful of knifes from his back.

To start things off, Jinpachi threw a fist out to Christie and Raven, but they both jumped out of the way, evading his attack. While in the air, Raven chucked a few knifes at Jinpachi but he quickly blew them away with a gust of wind created with just a wave of his hand. Christie then appeared behind him, descending from the sky with a thudding kick to the forehead similar to one of Raven's techniques.

Jinpachi tried to sit up, and as he did, a knife pierced into his stomach and chest with Christie running up and kicking them further into his flesh by the use of her feet and pounded him with a flurry of combos. Before she had him on the ropes, the old Mishima shoved her away and launched another fireball from his belly, but Christie dodged it and returned with a fierce strike of her own with the use of her foot in his abdomen.

Jinpachi soon felt woozy and tried to reach out to Christie and grab her. That was when Christie looked to the ground and saw one knife left on the ground. She took hold of the weapon by the handle and drove it straight into Jinpachi's heart. The elderly Mishima gasped in disbelief as he fell to the ground and dissolved into scattered dust, carried off by the pushing winds he created that later diminished.

Christie fell to the ground with a smile on her face and giving a brief thumbs up to Raven. She began to laugh triumphantly as she placed her hands on the floor. The tone of her constant chuckle then shifted, transforming into a saddened cry. Raven came to her side and she immediately threw her arms around him and starting leaking tears onto the leather of his uniform. He stood still, not knowing what to say, placing his hands around her back, sympathetically. Christie was crying because of her grandfather and Eddy. Though she solved the mystery and got her revenge, they were dead. She was forced to roam her life alone without either of them, the too dearest people in her heart.

Raven radioed for a helicopter as Christie continued to cry in his arms.

"Have a helicopter pick us up…."

**Two days later**

Christie was back in her home country of Brazil, dressed in her skimpy attire and watching the cool breeze move past the lively palm trees. Raven stood by her side, ready to depart on such short notice after returning her home. However, before he could disappear, Christie had caught up with him.

"Where are you going?" she said in a concerned tone.

"Not really sure," he said softly.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Yes. I must go. There are other problems to be solved."

Christie then asked a question he did not think she would ask.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Raven paused for a moment. "Maybe…."

"Well, good luck. And thank you for what you have done. I appreciate it, and I'm sure Eddy and Grandpa would to," she said, fighting back a tear. With a quick nod, Raven disappeared in a flash.

Christie proceeded to the graveyard where Eddy and her Grandfather had a recent burial after their murder. In her hands, she held a sweet smelling bouquet of roses. Laying them on the tombstones in front of her, she wiped a few tears from her eyes before standing back up. She left minutes later after saying a quick prayer and blowing a kiss to each tombstone.

It soon started to rain after Christie had long left the graveyard. In the shadows, a figure lurked, coming over toward the tombstones of both Eddie and Christie's grandfather. It was Raven, pulling a couple of roses out from his pocket and laying them in front of the tombstones. He then placed his hands together in a praying motion and then placed a small knife by each grave, meaning a signature of respect by his standards. He then looked up into the sky, as the rain trickled off his glasses.

"Until we meet again, Christie," he whispered.

With that, he later wandered back into the darkness and disappeared.

_**Well ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed my story as I have enjoyed writing it. There may be a Christie story from me in the future, I cannot tell right now, but it is a possibility. I am not going to be doing multiple fics at a time anymore, whether you have noticed or not, because it is too time consuming and frustrating. Most of my attention will be brought upon two new fics I have in the works, one being a fic involving the deadly Tekken assassin, Nina Williams, and the other being a fic for the Dead or Alive series. If you are interested, please add me to your author alert list to ensure you do not miss it, or just be on the look out for my name. Thank you all for the encouragement and support you have shown me. **_

_**Peace.**_


End file.
